


Endless Sacrifice

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank
Kudos: 5





	Endless Sacrifice

有时候诺伊特拉会忍不住去想，那个妮莉艾露到底是怎么堕落为虚的。

在这个绝望的世界里，她太像一个人了。

虚夜宫的黄昏降临时他又听到妮莉艾露自高塔上传来的歌声，让这个虚假的世界充满了一种可悲的讽刺。明明就什么都没有，明明只是一片死寂，你在这片人造的蓝天下，就以为重回了人间吗？虚圈是不需要色彩的，也不需要音乐，不需要温柔的风，不需要清澈的笑容。

她坐在露台边缘将脚伸出栏杆的空隙悠悠摇晃，夕阳在她湖绿色的长发上晕染开柔和的金红光辉，雪白的建筑物连绵成片与外面雪白的沙漠其实也没有什么差别，而她那样安静而着迷地望着，就像是有什么新奇的令人喜悦的东西一样。

这个世界里根本不存在这样的东西，根本不存在希望。

“诺伊特拉？有什么事吗？”她转过头望着他，眼睛里甚至有着浅浅的笑意。

他的回答是用手里的镰刀猛地砸穿了她坐着的露台。

妮莉艾露敏捷得像一只羚羊，她轻巧地落在他身后，连表情都没有一丝惊慌。她的叹息像歌声一样轻柔，说：“诺伊特拉，你总是像个小孩子一样。”

“和我决斗。”他说，把刀锋指向安然伫立的女人。

“那是没有意义的。”她回答，与第一次时毫无差别。

她再一次把他打倒，刀锋抵在他的脖子上，而她清澈的眼睛里有他看不明白的情绪，但他知道，那不是仇恨，不是愤怒，甚至不是同情。

她慢慢地站起身，把刀收回刀鞘。

“天要黑了，诺伊特拉，回去吧。”

回去？回到哪里去？她真的把这里当成了家吗？

“用不着你管。”他说。然后那湖绿的背影就渐渐地从视野中消失不见。

“你又找妮莉艾露打架了？”他在塔下遇见了萨尔阿波罗，对方微微眯起眼睛，望着被摧毁的塔顶。

“和你有关系吗？”诺伊特拉并不打算和他多说什么，转身要走。

“那么多次她都没有杀你。”萨尔阿波罗却微微地笑起来，“你是不是很奇怪，怎么会有她这样的虚？”

“虽然是让人感到恶心，不过我可没兴趣知道她的事。”诺伊特拉把巨大的镰刀甩到肩上，冷冷地说。

萨尔阿波罗没有再说下去，而那晚诺伊特拉躺在床上，冰冷的月光从窗口跌落他的眼睛，他的心里又涌起那种感觉，那种无数次在心中涌起的感觉，这世界上的每一个灵魂，都不过是月光下悲哀蠕动的虫，仰望月光渴求希望，而那高高在上的月亮又怎么会在乎。不知怎么地，他想到了那双金绿色的眼睛，像月光一样皎洁。但这世间悲哀的灵魂，又怎会有一个例外？

他的确是想知道的，妮莉艾露究竟是怎么回事。

“你想喝杯茶吗？”在大殿里没有找到蓝染，倒是撞见了妮莉艾露，那个让人恶心的女人。

她端着红茶坐在桌边，浓郁的香气从热气氤氲的杯口飘出，她吹了一口升腾的水汽，像个发现了有趣的事情的小孩子。

“别以为模仿蓝染那家伙的样子就能和他一样。”诺伊特拉嘲讽地笑了笑，“我们可是虚。”

“我没有要模仿蓝染大人的意思。”她摇了摇头，并不生气，“只是，红茶真的很好喝，你不想尝尝吗？”

“无聊。”他说，“蓝染在哪？”

“蓝染大人出去了。”妮莉艾露说，“你的语气应该更尊敬一些。”

“尊敬？蓝染吗？可笑，你难道真把他当成你的王吗？”诺伊特拉嗤笑起来，“他给我们更强的力量，仅此而已。”

“我很感激蓝染大人。”她却很认真地说，“他让我们重新找回理智，不再是只懂得杀戮和吞噬的野兽。”

“哦？难道蓝染让你去死你你也会去吗？”诺伊特拉随口道。

“我会。”

诺伊特拉一瞬间有些不可思议地盯着她的眼睛，那双金绿的眼眸依旧平静而温柔。

“蓝染大人赐予我们新生，而他需要我们的力量……”

“别傻了，他才不需要你的力量！”诺伊特拉打断她，“天真得像个傻瓜啊，妮莉艾露。”

“啊呀，可不要在室内动手哟。”那个独特的嗓音使他们同时转过头去，市丸银带着惯常的微笑走过来。

“蓝染大人回来了，让你去见他。”他对妮莉艾露说。

“是。”

市丸银看着她的背影消失在走廊尽头，却没有立刻离开，而是对诺伊特拉露出一个玩味的笑容，道：“你知不知道，蓝染大人给每一位十刃赋予了一个词，代表着他们的死亡方式？”

“嗯？”诺伊特拉很少和市丸银说话，也不知道他为什么忽然提起这个。

“给你的死亡方式，是绝望。”市丸银笑吟吟地指着他的胸口说。

“哦，挺不错的。”诺伊特拉耸耸肩。这种毫无意义的事情，只有那个叫蓝染的男人喜欢干，创造蓝天、建造宫殿、制定服装，诸如此类的……

“你想知道妮莉艾露的吗？”市丸银问。

“我没什么兴趣。”

“哎呀，不要这样，真让人失望啊。”市丸银笑起来，“牺牲。”

“什么？”

“我说，蓝染大人赋予她的死亡方式，是牺牲。”

“牺牲算不上很糟糕的词吧？”诺伊特拉问。

“真让我惊讶，你居然会这样想。”市丸银嘴角的弧度加深了一些，“不过也是，你是绝望，自然是无法理解牺牲的。无法理解，人为了活下去，为了希望，就必须不断牺牲，最后连自己也奉献出去，却发现追求的东西已经不是原来的那样东西了，甚至连自己也不再是自己了。”

“所以说，希望本身就是一件非常愚蠢的事情。”

“那么绝望的你，又为何在月光下嘶号？”

他并不理解牺牲，不理解妮莉艾露的牺牲，也不知道市丸银的牺牲。那都与他无关。

但在他把妮莉艾露扔出虚夜宫的时候，却有一个念头划过他的脑海，尽管只有短短的一瞬——从此之后，再没有什么东西需要她的牺牲了吧？


End file.
